


Kept Slayer

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S7, F/M, Sexual Situations, Vamp!Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes an interesting find in a brothel.  Written for Seasonal Spuffy LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

 

Spike sprawled in the chair while he and his two companions waited for the proprietor of the brothel to bring them a whore to fuck.  The first companion was Lawson, a submariner that Spike's grandsire had turned back in WWII.  He had run into the younger, dark-haired vampire on his way back to Sunnydale after he caught Drusilla having sex with a fungus demon.  The second of Spike's companions was a fledgling named Casper, of all things.  He and Lawson had found Casper wandering around a cemetery out in the middle of nowhere.  The older two vamps decided to take the boy under their wing.

 

The brothel owner entered the room pulling a female in chains.  He dragged the girl to the bed where he chained her to the sturdy bed frame.  Then, he turned to speak to his customers.

 

"I'm sorry, good sirs," the owner apologized profusely.  "We're quite busy tonight.  With the Demonic Rounds fight here in our little town, this is the only slut we have left.  She's a handful.  I only bought her a few days ago.  So, she isn't trained yet.  However, I figured three fine male vampires like yourselves could handle one little female vampire."

 

"What's with all the scars?" Casper piped up.  He stared at the naked girl.  Her hair hid her face, but he had never seen a naked woman before.  He didn't care about anything except maybe getting lucky for the first time.  He was a tall, gangly, pimple-faced boy that had no luck with girls while he was alive or undead.  Still, he was curious about the scars that littered various parts of her body.

 

"She used to be one of the fighters in the D.R. until she just stopped one day," the brothel owner replied.  "Her owner beat her within an inch of her unlife, but she refused to fight anymore.  I got her for a mere piddling." Although the man owned a brothel, he wasn't without feelings of sympathy and remorse to see anyone treated the way the girl had been.  He treated his whores well.  They didn't live like queens, but they weren't beaten unmercifully either.

 

"She been givin' you problems?" Spike asked.  He'd learned early on in his unlife not to judge a book by its cover.  He saw the vampiress, who had been secrety watching the others and sizing them up, freeze at his voice.  Golden eyes studied him from behind her curtain of dark hair.  Something felt oddly familiar about the vampiress, and he wanted to investigate the situation further.

 

"Not exactly," the owner admitted.  "She scares the clientele away.  Most won't even dare to approach her."   The man glanced over at the vampiress sadly.  She's not very sociable, I'm afraid."  His attitude was a marked difference from when he had entered the room with the woman.  "I sometimes think it would be more humane to stake the poor thing.  I don't allow unnecessary abuse in my establishment."

 

"We'll take it from here."  Spike crossed the room to the brothel owner, shoved some dollar bills into his hands, and escorted the man to the door.  He shut the door, and he turned around just in time to see the unsuspecting Casper approach the bed.  Before Spike could say anything, the female vampire let out a menacing growl at the fledgling.  "Back away from the bed, ghost boy."

 

"Sorry, Spike," Casper muttered while he obeyed the master vampire's orders. "I was only curious to get a closer look."  He had just wanted to get a closer look at the girl.

 

"Something tells me you are not quite as strong as her."  Spike stepped closer to the bed.  "She doesn't seem like the average vampire."

 

The female vampire clapped her hands mockingly.  The chains attached to her wrists rattled.  "Nice work, honey," she said sarcastically. "You're the first smart one to acquire my attentions.  Then again, you always were."

 

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise at seemingly quiet vampiress' snarky words.  "Who are you?"

 

"You'll find out Saturday."  The vampiress sounded bored now, rather than sarcastic.  She examined her fingernails in an outward appearance of her 'boredom'.

 

"What happens Saturday?"  Spike was feeling a strong sense of deja vu now.  It put him in mind of his first meeting with Buffy Summers back in Sunnydale.  He had heard she'd disappeared right around the time he had run into Lawson, but he'd figured some demon had gotten lucky.  He had been a little sad that it wasn't him that killed the stuck-up bint.  It was the main reason he decided to fall in with the other vampire rather than continue on towards Sunnydale.

 

The vampiress' game face melted away, leaving wide green eyes, a pert yet crooked nose, and pouty pink lips.   "I kill you."  She grinned cheekily at Spike.    "Or maybe I'll just show up early and play with the doilies."  She waggled her fingers and hands back and forth in a mocking gesture of what Spike did at the school on Parent-Teacher night.

 

Spike started to chuckle.  Soon the chuckle progressed to a full belly laugh.  Before long, the bleached blond vampire collapsed across the chained female's legs while he continued to laugh.  Even in close proximity to the vampiress, he wasn't worried that she'd take advantage of the situation.  He knew her, and he knew her well.  That wasn't her style.

 

A perplexed Casper glanced at an equally startled Lawson.  This wasn't the reaction they expected from the sometimes volatile vampire.  Spike tended to be a bit touchy on lots of subjects, including being challenged by other vampires.  Both Casper and Lawson thought that the female vampire was challenging their leader, but now they couldn't be sure.  They seemed to know each other.

 

Spike suddenly got very serious.  He grasped the girl's chin, and he stared into her eyes.  "Who the fuck vamped you, Slayer?  What stupid vamp do I need to go out and kill?  We kill Slayers.  We don't turn them.  It's not right."

 

"Wasn't a vamp."  The Slayer bit her lower lip.  "It was a human."  She averted her eyes from the fierceness that she read in Spike's eyes while she silently wondered why he was so upset.  Nothing in their past pointed towards the elder vampire getting mad about her 'death'.  She thought he would welcome the news of her demise.

 

"Buffy," Spike growled in warning.  He tightened his grip on Buffy's chin until she looked at him again.  Something deep inside him lurched in anger as he read the truth in her eyes.  "That's not possible."

 

"It's true," Buffy protested.  "I was taken during patrol by a bunch of guys dressed like ninjas.  They took me to an underground lab where they drained my blood and forced me to drink vamp blood.  Can I just say ewww?"  Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

"I heard you disappeared, pet," Spike said.  "But why haven't I heard about a search for you?"

 

"Well, to start with you were right.  Angel and I were never friends.  He left Sunnydale."  Buffy shrugged her shoulders.  "The gang probably thinks I got all depresso girl and ran away like I did when I sent him to hell."

 

Spike stared at the spunky Slayer in contemplation.  He could only guess at what atrocities she'd had to endure since her kidnapping and subsequent vamping.  She had no sire and had fought valiantly in the Demonic Rounds.  He did know one thing for sure; his Slayer didn't deserve what had happened to her.

 

"So, you finally got me at your mercy."  Buffy rattled the chains.  "You gonna bag your third slayer?"  She held her arms out, exposing her chest.

 

"Now, pet.  I won't fall for the helpless act," Spike said.  "I know you too bloody well for that."

 

"Darn," Buffy pouted.

 

"We gonna fuck or talk?" Casper questioned.  He fell back in astonished terror when the petite blond girl vamped and growled at him.  The power that rolled off of her was scariest thing he'd ever come in contact with; even scarier than his own Sire... or an enraged Spike.

 

"Don't scare the minions, luv."  Spike reached out to stroke Buffy's hair in an effort to calm her down.  He turned to look at Casper.  "You see, Slayers are always female, ghost boy, but to be a good Slayer, the girl must be just a little bitchy.  Now, Buffy here, she's a lot more than a little bitchy."

 

"Hey!"  Buffy slipped back into her human guise.  She pouted at the blond vampire.

 

"Just sayin', Slayer."  Spike grinned at the outraged vampiress.  "Now, only a moron vamps a Slayer.  If you think she's bitchy as a mere human, being a vamp makes it tenfold with her inner demon bouncing about."

 

"Why?" Casper asked.  He edged further away from the two vampires still on the bed.  He had thought being a vamp would have gotten rid of all his fears, but he'd found out that there were even scarier things out there than vampires.

 

"Turned Slayers aren't like us," Spike announced.  "Little less demon and a lot more soul, but just as deadly.  Did the freak that turned you know that you were the Slayer?"

 

"Don't think so."  Buffy twisted her face in thought.  "They were just taking people they thought were homeless or strays.  They feed us all with different amounts of vamp blood.  I'm sure I got a full dose."

 

"Full dose?"  Lawson spoke up for the first time since Buffy had revealed her identity to Spike.  He learned about Slayers from Spike and more than once during drinking episodes the elder vampire had rambled on about the blond beauty that had gotten away.  Lawson was surprised at how gentle and tender Spike was being towards the vamped Slayer, especially if you considered how much he thought Spike hated the girl.  _Maybe there's more to it.  This should be interesting._

 

"They drained the vamp they used to sire me until he dusted." Buffy turned to examine the third vampire.  She studied him very carefully before she turned to Spike and arched an eyebrow.  He smelled familiar somehow, like Spike, but not quite.

 

"One of Angelus'," Spike replied to the silent question.  "Or should I say, one of Angel's.  He made Lawson here in the 40's on a submarine."

 

"Okay," Buffy chirped.  "Nice to meet you, Lawson.  We'll have to compare notes some time."

 

"You seem awfully complacent that Captain Forehead made another vamp while he was all souled up." Spike smirked at Buffy.  He sighed when she turned away in embarrassment and self-disgust.

 

"They made me...," Buffy whispered.  "More than once."

 

"So, we got Slayer childer out there to find, huh?"  Spike's smirk got even more evil looking.  "We'll be lookin' for them as soon as we get the git who sold you to the whorehouse.  My Slayer is a hundred times better than whorehouse material."

 

"So, we're keeping her, and I still won't get to have sex," Casper sighed.  He could already tell that Spike was possessive over the petite vampiress, not to mention she could kick his ass.   He might be an eighteen-year old red neck, but he wasn't stupid.  Nosireebob!

 

Buffy chuckled over the young vampire's frustration.  "I'm sure we can find a nice little vampire for you to fuck if you are a good boy," she nearly singsonged the words.

 

"Lawson, go talk to the owner."   Spike turned cool blue eyes on the dark-haired vampire.  "Pay him whatever he asks for."  He looked straight on at Buffy.  "And no more Dru impressions for you.  You're better than her."

 

"Of course, chief," Lawson replied.  He left the room and returned ten short minutes later with a key to the chains, which he tossed to Spike.  Lawson lowered himself into a chair placed by the only window in the room.  "You know, as an ex-fighter, you don't have very much worth."

 

Buffy shrugged her shoulders while Spike unlocked the wrist manacles.  She let the blond vampire rub her wrists despite the fact that she didn't have any circulation.  Buffy shyly smiled up at him.

 

"Let's blow this popsicle stand.  Got some stuff to pick up before dawn," Spike said.  He pulled Buffy to her feet, and they left the room trailed by the other two male vampires.  Her place in their pack seemed secure at Spike's side and not behind him.

 

Later, a newly dyed blond Buffy crawled into the big king size bed.  She was dressed in a tank top and short shorts, reminiscent of her beloved sushi pajamas back in Sunnydale.  Buffy curled up against Spike's side.  Before she would have scorned his companionship, but she was very different now.  Buffy closed her eyes, laid her head on Spike's shoulder, and trailed her fingers up and down the middle of his chest.  The last three years of being a fighter and whore for the military scumbag that had vamped her had fundamentally changed her.  No longer did Buffy think that humans were innocent and that they all deserved saving.  She also knew that Spike had shown more humanity and love for Drusilla than her captor had shown her in the three years she was under his control.

 

Spike stroked the Slayer's back gently.  Earlier while they were shopping she had told him, and the other two vamps, what had happened to her in years since her kidnapping; the shock collar, the sexual encounters, and the fighting.  Spike was sickened when she told him that she had stayed in game face for most of the sex and fights, letting the vampire demon take the blunt of the abuse in the hopes that it would protect her soul.  To survive, the Slayer had become the thing she hunted.  Spike had been surprised when she had quietly asked if he would be her Sire.

 

Buffy felt content for the first time in years.  True, she wanted to go back to Sunnydale long enough to say good bye to her mother, but first she felt the need to exact some revenge, Slayer-style, on the human that had fucked with her life.  Tomorrow was the next round of Demonic Fights.  Spike, Buffy and Lawson had plans to attend.  It had been years since Major Graham Miller had seen her as a blond.  Buffy was sure he wouldn't recognize her with her hair styled and dressed like a girl.  Her hair had been shaven off when she was first kidnapped and, of course not being a natural blond, it grew back dark.

 

Spike shivered with the memory of how Buffy's blood had tasted when he claimed her as his childe.  She was sunshine, power, and Slayer all rolled into one delectable little morsel.  He wondered if she would be sickened if he requested that she filter at least one meal a day through her body for him.  The blood she consumed seemed to change as it went through her body, purifying it in a way to taste like a Slayer should.  The thought of using her long, slender neck as his chalice caused his cock to harden.  Spike gasped when he felt Buffy caress his hard-on through the sheet while she kissed him softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"His name is Major Graham Miller," Buffy said quietly.  She sat between Spike and Lawson, their arms linked.  "When he captured me, he was just a Second Lieutenant.  He got promoted when the _experiment_ with me was a success.  Then he was promoted again after I won my first ten fights, and again after my first ten childer.  The last promotion came after something I don't know anything about.  The ass wasn't into pillow talk."

 

"That girl is really good," Lawson replied.  He couldn't take his eyes off the young dark-skinned girl fighting a Fyral demon in the ring below.

 

"She should be."  Buffy preened proudly.  "She's one of mine.  I'm very curious on how they ended up with a potential, though."

 

"Potential what?" Lawson asked.

 

"Slayer," Buffy answered.  "Rona had what it takes.  I tasted it on her when they forced me to turn her." She watched as Rona slaughtered the Fyral, and then walked around the ring triumphant.  Buffy smirked when the other vampiress looked straight at her and let a lazy wink.

 

A Childe could always tell when their Sire was near, no matter how they were turned. Rona knew if her Sire was in the area, and not in the ring, the fun was about to start.

 

"Ladies and Gentleman, winner of this round Rona, owned by Graham Miller."  The announcer's voice blasted through the arena.  "Next up, Frankenstein's monster versus a horde of the most ugly, lethal demons to ever step foot in this dimension... Polgaras."

 

The east gate of the arena opened.  A dozen angry Polgara demons stomped out of the holding area.  They snarled and snapped at each other in anger.  Then, the west gate opened, and out stepped the ugliest creature that Buffy had ever seen.  It was part-man, part-demon and part-machine.

 

"Looks like the Borg landed in Sunnydale," Buffy muttered.

 

"Resistance is futile," Spike intoned, his eyes never leaving the creature.

 

"Looks like," Lawson commented.

 

The three vampires watched while the monstrosity tore the Polgara demons into little pieces and threw them around the ring.  They heard some of the spectators around them get sick over the carnage in the ring.  There was no surprise when the announcer sang out that 'Adam' won the round, but what came next was the biggest, most chaotic mess that any of them had ever witnessed.  Apparently Adam didn't want to be a puppet.  Buffy had explained the night before that the vampires with lesser value were governed by a chip inserted in their head rather than the shock collar.  Somehow, Adam got control of those chips and used them to rebel.

 

The three vampires shoved their way through the crowd towards Graham and Rona.  The two males shifted into game face while Buffy kept her human guise firmly in place.  When the three saw Graham take a hit to the leg, effectively crippling him, they knew it was time to strike.

 

"Major," Buffy growled.  "Imagine running into you here."  She turned to Lawson, and she directed him to find the key to the shock collar that the human always carried on his person.

 

Lawson pilfered through the downed man's pockets until he found the key.  Then, he quickly removed the collar from the young fledgling.  He grinned wickedly at her when she winked at him in a saucy manner.  Instead of running away, Rona stepped alongside Lawson to watch.

 

"Hostile 17, you cocksucking whore!" Graham growled in return.  "Did you find some poor jackass willing to take on your disease ridden body?"

 

"Now really, Major."  Buffy shook her finger at the man.  "You know vampires don't carry diseases.  Too bad though.  You would have been a prime candidate for vampire cooties since the only females you can make it with have to be dead and shocked into accepting you."

 

"You bitch," Graham spit out.  "I saw you turning tricks that night I picked you up."  He sneered at the blond woman.

 

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.  She gave the human a look of extreme innocence.  "Maybe, I wasn't.  Maybe instead, I was out there killing vampires and demons."  She tapped the chin in thought.  "Hmm, yes, maybe that was it."

 

"Lying slut," Graham screamed.  "You were nothing.  Nothing, until I got a hold of you."

 

"That's where you're wrong."  Buffy turned to Spike, and she laid her head on his shoulder while stroked his duster.  "Tell him who I am, Sire."

 

"You can't have a Sire."  Graham struggled to get to his feet, but Lawson and Rona pushed him back down.  "I made you.  I can destroy you."

 

"Actually, she can.  Any master vampire can take over a claim on an abandoned childe," Spike replied.  He smiled toothily down at Buffy.  "Now to m'girl's identity...  Asswipe, I'd like to introduce you to the Slayer.  Buffy Summers, the Sunnydale Vampire Slayer."

 

Graham watched in astonishment when several of the eavesdropping demons backed up in terror.  He swore if the demons were Catholic they'd be crossing themselves right about now.  The major felt a tendril of fear when Hostile 17's cool green eyes landed back on him when she was done kissing the blond vampire on the cheek.

 

"You see, Major."  Buffy smirked.  "You've pissed me off.  Now the last person that made me this angry spent several months recovering in a wheelchair."  She turned to Spike again.  "I apologize for hurting you, Sire."

 

"Slayer's a bitch when she's brassed off."  Spike rubbed the back of his skull.  "Gets that from her mother."

 

"Don't diss my mom, Spike."  Buffy lightly smacked the vampire on the chest.  "She's always liked you."  Then, she turned her attention back to Graham.   "So, Major, you've majorly ticked me off.  Funny thing about stakes, they work just as well on humans, only messier."

 

Graham moaned in terror when the stake appeared almost magically in Buffy's hand.  He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the demons backed up even more than before.  He opened his mouth to scream for help when he realized that the piece of wood had left Hostile 17's hand and was now firmly imbedded in his heart.  He grasped the stake, weakly trying to pull it out of his flesh.   Major Graham Miller watched his killer walk away unrepentant while he gasped his final breath.


End file.
